Bring Me to Life
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Song-fic GrimmIchi sur Bring Me to life de Evanescence et Linkin Park ! ;)


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo (qui doit sûrement s'arracher les cheveux en voyant ce qu'on fait de ses personnages, et la chanson _Bring Me to life_ appartient à Evanescence et Linkin Park!

 **Rating :** M! On peut dire qu'il y a un lemon je pense ^^

 **Pairing:** GrimmIchi !

 **C'est ma première song-fic, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Le lien de la chanson si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps: une fois sur youtube, il suffit de rajouter ça:** ** _watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM_**

 **Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 **Encore une fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Couvert de sueur, la respiration sifflante.**

 _Leading you down into my core_

 **Des cauchemars, toujours. Je me redresse doucement, en essayant de ne pas te réveiller.**

 _Where I've become so numb_

 **Mais tu me connais trop bien maintenant. Je sens tes bras qui entourent ma taille, et m'amènent près de toi. Ca m'étonne encore, la façon dont tu as comblé ce vide au fond de mon cœur.**

 _Without a sou_ l

 **J'avais perdu mon âme, tout ce qui faisait de moi qui j'étais.**

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 **J'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, enfermé dans un froid constant.**

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 **Puis tu es revenu. Plus vivant que jamais. Avec tes excuses à deux balles**.

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 **T'as réveillé tous ces sentiments endormis.**

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 **Et maintenant je m'endors dans tes bras.**

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **C'est stupide. Tu étais pourtant mon ennemi. Comment as-tu pu devenir mon amant ?**

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 **Comment as-tu pu devenir ma force, moi qui n'en avais plus aucune ?**

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 **A chaque fois que je me dégoûtais, que je pleurais toutes ces personnes que j'avais blessées,**

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **Tu riais et tu me montrais tes mains, comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang.**

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 **Mais tu n'es pas un assassin. Tu me sauves chaque jour de ma vie.**

 _You can't just leave me_

 **Et je perds mon souffle quand tu pars.**

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 **Et je perds la tête quand tu souris. Serre-moi plus fort,**

 _Bring me to life_

 **Fais-moi me sentir vivant encore une fois.**

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 **Nos corps se collent, se complètent, se découvrent encore une fois.**

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 **Tes mains sont partout sur moi, et moi je frissonne.**

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **Tu me fais toujours cet effet, même après tout ce temps.**

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 **Je retiens un cri quand tes dents se plantent dans mon cou.**

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 **Mais j'ai besoin de cette violence après mes mauvais rêves.**

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **Et sans me prévenir, tu t'enfonces en moi en un geste, dans un souffle qui s'échoue sur mes lèvres.**

 _Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 **Je t'embrasse pour oublier la douleur, pour tout oublier, pour ne sentir que toi, pour toujours.**

 _Bring me to life_

 **Et tu laisses nos langues entamer un ballet sauvage, alors que tes mouvements de hanches se font plus puissants, plus précis.**

 _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love_

 **Tu te retires soudain, et une peur viscérale me saisit, me glace. Sans toi j'ai peur, sans toi je suis mort.**

 _Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

 **Tu me chuchotes que tout va bien, que tu es là, et tu me pénètres à nouveau, me faisant crier de plaisir.**

 _(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 **Je te supplie d'aller plus vite, plus fort, et toi, tu m'obéis, comme si j'étais ton Roi.**

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

 **Tu me serres fort contre toi, comme si tu avais peur que je me brise.**

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

 **J'adore cet aspect de toi: si brutal et si attentionné à la fois.**

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 **Je te crie mon amour et mon plaisir, et je vois que ça te fait presque autant d'effet que tout ça.**

 _(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_

 **Tu m'excites tellement, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.**

 _Don't let me die here (There must be something more)_

 **Je sens que j'arrive au bord de la jouissance, mais je veux te faire perdre pied aussi.**

 _Bring me to life_

 **Je veux que tu sentes à quel point tu me rends vivant.**

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 **Alors je te repousse, et te chevauche à un rythme effréné, passant ma main dans tes cheveux azur.**

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 **Mon regard s'ancre au tien comme à une bouée de sauvetage face à ce raz-de-marée de sentiments qui m'assaille.**

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **Bordel ce que je peux t'aimer ! Ce que je peux être dépendant de toi !**

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 **On atteint la jouissance ensemble, et je m'effondre sur ton torse puissant, ma bouche collée à la tienne.**

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 **Je me fous de ne plus avoir de souffle. Je me fous de tout.**

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **"Je t'aime, Grimmjow."**

 _Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 **Tu me souris tendrement. "Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. "**

 _Bring me to life_  
 **Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, tu m'as ramené à la vie.**

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Je suis désolée si des fautes persistent ou si j'ai un peu merdouillé avec la mise en page, mais écrire avec un chat sur ses genoux, c'est vraiment la galère ! xD**

 **En tous cas j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bisouille, et Joyeux Noël en avance !**

 **Clo'**


End file.
